


If You Drive, I'll Cover the Bill

by JiminWreckedSugaBias



Series: Maknae Line Hurt/Comfort Fics [21]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Kinda, Yang Jeongin | I.N-centric, Yang Jeongin/Park Jisung, but there is no relationship tag for that, cuteness, why does Ao3 not let me add original tags on mobile
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 09:37:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17640293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JiminWreckedSugaBias/pseuds/JiminWreckedSugaBias
Summary: Jeongin and Jisung from NCT were getting a lot closer recently, and on one hand Stray Kids hyungs were glad.But they also hated sharing.So when they noticed that every time Jeongin was on his phone, he was messaging Jisung, or anytime they were at an award show Jeongin would ask to go hang out with the younger?They got jealous.





	If You Drive, I'll Cover the Bill

**Author's Note:**

> HI okay so this one was requested by TripleA! 
> 
> It was really fun to write, and I hope I did okay!

Jeongin and Jisung from NCT were getting a lot closer recently, and on one hand Stray Kids hyungs were glad. 

 

But they also hated sharing. 

 

Really hated it. 

 

So when they noticed that every time Jeongin was on his phone, he was messaging Jisung, or anytime they were at an award show Jeongin would ask to go hang out with the younger? 

 

They got jealous. 

 

It of course started with Woojin and Chan, being the parents of the group. 

 

They let him go hang out with the boy so they didn't seem mean, but they really just wanted their maknae for themselves. 

 

Chan felt a bit bad about it because of how he helped Jisung out a while ago, but not too bad. 

 

Not when it came to his maknae. 

 

Then Felix started noticing the absence of a certain maknae. The Aussie was a pouting mess when he tried to show off a new choker to  _ everyone _ in the group and he noticed Innie's eyes were only glued to his phone screen. 

 

Very obviously talking to Jisung with how he was giggling. 

 

Their own Jisung, and also Hyunjin, noticed when they went to cuddle with the maknae. 

 

“Guyssss I'm trying to message Jisungie, I can't see my screen!” 

 

The two olders left soon after he made that comment, choosing instead to cuddle with Chan and Felix. 

 

Soon the jealousy spread to everyone in the group and when Innie was caught trying to sneak out to hang out with the NCT maknae, it was definitely time for a sit down. 

 

Jeongin was on his phone trying to text Jisung to tell him he wouldn't make it, but Chan took his phone instead and pressed call. 

 

“If your hyungs don't know you're leaving, I suggest staying in that dorm, maknae.” It was all Chan said before he hung up and pocketed the phone. 

 

“Hyung, that was-” 

 

“I don't want to hear it, Jeongin. Do you know what time it is?” Chan said, voice stern but not loud. Jeongin blushed and looked down guiltily.

 

“I thought so. Now just where did you think you would be going at this time?” 

 

“Just to get bubble tea…” 

 

“Without telling anyone?” 

 

Jeongin was quite for a while, not knowing what he could even say. 

 

“Jeonginnie, you need to ask. Because even if we say no and you go anyways, at least then we know where to find you.” Woojin told the maknae. 

 

“I'm sorry…” 

 

“Why are you spending so much time with him now, anyways?” Felix asked with a pout. Jeongin blushed and hid his face, and then Chan understood. 

 

“Jeongin, are you and Jisung just friends, or…?” 

 

“We were gonna go on a date… I'm sorry for not telling you guys I just… I know you guys accept Felix wearing chokers and stuff, but I didn't know how you guys felt about being gay…” 

 

Woojin cooed and hugged the maknae. “Hun, we'll accept you no matter what.”

 

“Jeongin, call Jisung back. I'll drive you guys to the bubble tea place if Taeyong let's him go.” 

 

Jeongin's eyes lit up like Christmas came early. “Really?!” 

 

Chan nodded and handed the maknae his phone back, which said maknae took and ran from the room to make the call. 

 

They were more happy for their Jeonginnie now than they were, because now they knew there was a reason for the sudden closeness. 

 

They still didn't like sharing, but now they knew why they were sharing. They were more okay with this than they were with their maknae just ditching them or something. 

 

Chan's phone rang a few seconds later, and he picked it up. 

 

“Hello?” 

 

“If you're driving them, I'll cover their bill.” 

 

“Deal.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Requests open, but please don't expect fast results!
> 
> BTS/Astro/Stray Kids/Seventeen/NCT/Wanna One


End file.
